leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/The Most Beautiful Champion in League
The Premise Hiya everyone, Tridan here! So with the recent overhaul of the League's by far most champion, I talked with some friends about the whole premise of the most beautiful male champion in League of Legends. And it made me think: who is the most beautiful champion in League of Legends? I would like you guys to discuss this in the comment section, tell us about who YOU think is the most beautiful male or female champion in League of Legends. And I'm not just talking about sexual appeal, although this certainly can be part of your decision, but also about the champion's beauty and . Definitions * What falls under Personality? With personality I mean anything non-physical that the champion brings to the table. Most of it can be found in their lores and quotes of course, but with personality I mean the way they treat others, how they deal with problems, their way of thinking or their motivation. Their history and background that made them who they are. * What falls under Beauty? Most things physical, particularly the more romanticized parts of them. Things like face, eyes, hair, but also their way of moving and their figure or anatomy and musculature. Things like their voice or laugh or smile. * What falls under Sex Appeal? The raw things that men and women are attracted to. There can be a bit of a grey area between Sex Appeal and Beauty but things that fall under Sex Appeal are usually breasts, legs, sheer muscle mass and the things that are usually empathized in most of stereotypes and (sadly enough) most of the fanart. Side Note Just want to say that skins count as most of the skins can completely warp a champion's physique or emanation. So that's it! Discuss in the comments please, as I'm quite curious to what your opinion's are! Don't feel afraid to speak your mind! If you like a champion simply because of their sex appeal then that is a good argumentation as well! If you think is the most beautiful champion then it's ok! Your entitled to your opinion and likes, and I assume that this community is tolerant enough to not bully anyone who speaks their mind :) The Most Beautiful Champions Hello guys and gals! I want to quickly apologize for my disappearance for a while, my internet really dislikes me at some points... But here are the champions nominated by you as the most beautiful, personality and/or physique-wise. As there was a very large amount of champions nominated, I decided to pick out the most popular ones to list here. Now lets get on with it! * Our top-contestor at the moment, with a total of 5 votes, is our lovable ! Due to a combination of his extremely optimistic outlook on life and his impressive, near-perfect physique for a he becomes our current prime example of Most Beautiful Champion in League of Legends. As noted by many, his friendly laughs and quotes and the way he treats friends and enemies alike makes him an extremely lovable character. He doesn't seem to be able to be negative about anything and sees battles more as brotherly brawls than anything else, and that's what makes him an amazingly beautiful person. * Next up we got another person who sees fights as nothing but a brotherly brawl, or as she would put it, a way of moving forward in this world. Please welcome the Bilgewater Beauty that is ! Similar to our previous contestant, her life philosophy make her an inspiration to everyone around her. She thinks that in life on should never stand still or give up. Don't slump down, just keep moving. Live your life however you want to, and worry about how you'll fix things later. Besides also sporting an impressive musculature in comparison to most other women in League, she constantly seems optimistic to a fault similar to Braum, because according to her way of thinking, there isn't a bad or a good. There is only motion or stasis. * Our third contestant who was tied with our Cthulu-cultist on 4 votes disagrees with her outlook on life. There is, according to her, in fact a good and a bad. And they should always be in balance. And always watch for what you're doing, because if you f*ck up, she'll always strike twice. I'm talking of course about the light of the east, herself! Besides her beautiful looks and the calm and grace she brings to the table, she also holds a very strong believe in peace and balance. The people who nominated her don't completely agree with the rework of her personality, as it messed with her previously pacifistic lore. However, her philosophy of pen-before- remains standing and is probably one of the best outlooks on war. If only it would be used more in the real world... These three champions form at the moment the triumvirate of beauty within League of Legends, according to the community. And I am both amazed and immensely happy that almost all nominations were based off of personality or life-philosophy rather than raw sex appeal. It's nice to see such a diverse cast of champions being nominated, and this blog remains open for if any new nominations appear that tip the scales into another champion's favor. And below are some honorable mentions! Honorable Mentions Honorable mentions that got at least 3 votes are: * , with his impeccable view of beauty and his amazing personality-giving quotes. * , with the sheer grace and glory that only an emperor could wield in war. * I MEAN , with her beautiful appearance and impressive power and personality. * , and the way he makes a suicidal-rager have a humorous yet melancholic beauty to him. * , and his incredible stubbornness and perseverance which gets him through life. * , the absolutely majestic epitome of male fabulousness all who look at him. Category:Blog posts